


Can We Make It Official?

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "You shuddered at the feeling of his touch on your bare skin and let out a small sigh. Placing your hands on top of his you guided his touch downward and tucked his hands underneath the edge of your shorts."





	Can We Make It Official?

The thought of the mysterious man from yesterday buzzed your mind all day. You kept trying to recall the bartender’s words: „Someone from the VIP gallery sent you this drink. He wants to stay anonymous because he had to leave the bar but he hopes he can see you here tomorrow night.”

Your friend, Alisa said he must be a famous actor or musician or a creepy old man. Either way, you were excited about the night ahead.

Your eyes restlessly scanned the faces and you felt your heart beating to a different rhythm as you stepped into the bar with Alisa. You sat to a free table and ordered your drinks but barely passed 20 minutes before the waiter approached you again with two more drinks.

“These are on the gentleman, there.” He smiled and pointed him out by holding up one of his fingers towards a man sitting at a nearby table. You followed his look as he added:

“He says he’s glad to see you here again.”

Your heart started to pound and your palms got sweaty. The dark, dapper man gave you a small nod with a shy smile and you felt Alisa’s nails harshly bit into your arm.

“Oh my God, Y/N! It’s him!” She shrieked with widened eyes.

“Who?”

“He’s the guy from…” She continued but her face suddenly turned soft and you heard a deep, hoarse voice from behind you.

“Hi! Umm…”

“Well, hello!” Alisa said and let a vicious grin to stretch her pudgy lips.

You turned back towards the voice and your heart started to beat violently. The man looked suave and horribly uncomfortable at the same time. Dark hair, brown eyes, olive skin, perfect smile. You had the feeling you’ve met before but you didn’t realize who he was until he introduced himself.

“I hope you don’t mind I came over. I was so excited to see you again. I-I’m Pedro by the way. Pedro Pascal.” He tried to seem confident, hiding the nervousness behind deep, steady breaths.

“Hi, Pedro! It’s nice to finally meet you.” Alisa took the wheel of the conversation as she saw you freeze in shock at the sight of the handsome man.

“I’m Alisa Linn and she’s Y/N Y/L/N.” Alisa was speaking but Pedro couldn’t tear his gaze off of you. You looked more beautiful than he remembered from last night.

“Sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean to bother you, I just…”

“No! No, no, no, you don’t bother us at all.” You jumped awkwardly at the feeling of a kick on your leg.

“Thanks for the drinks by the way.”

You offered him to join you and Alisa and you spent the night with getting to know each other. He was genuinely kind and easy to talk to but you found difficult to look into his eyes, his deep, bright, chocolate colored eyes because if you did you would be lost in a whole universe of swirling daze. His voice was like honey and when his smile beamed across his face everyone disappeared. Time flew past faster than usual and you had to take your leave. He didn’t ask your number but made you promise to come back tomorrow and meet him again.

It went for days and days. You met at the bar, you talked, you laughed and the hours with him felt like minutes. Then you both said goodbye, went home alone and the minutes felt like hours until you met again.

He was always polite and kind that you found quite charming, yet it made you a little bit unsure about whether or not he liked you.

Until a Saturday night.

Alisa drank too much. You told her she’ll be sick but she just broke up with her boyfriend and there was nothing that could stop her from getting completely wasted. You decided to take her to your place and Pedro offered his help which you gladly took.

“Is she gonna be ok?” He asked as he helped her to your couch and laid her down.

“Yes, I can take care of her from now on. Thanks, I owe you one.”

“With a kiss!” Alisa shrieked triumphantly raising her fist in the air as if she just achieved something great.

“Jesus, Alisa! Please!” You scolded her with an annoyed frown while feeling your heartbeat in your throat and heat rising to your cheeks.

“Ok, ok, fine! Sorry.” She mumbled rather to herself than you.

“Umm… Y/N.” Pedro’s voice held a bit of an uneasiness which made you more embarrassed.

“Yes?”

“I-I-I was wondering if-if… Would you…” He didn’t know why he was so nervous but he had to ask.

“Would you come out with me… for a date?”

“You mean, to the bar?”

“No! No, I was thinking about dinner… maybe… at a restaurant.”

“Oh just kiss her already!” Alisa’s voice came as a small shock to both Pedro and you.

“Ok, can we talk over there? You asked nodding your head toward the lobby.”

“Sooo…” He urged as you pulled in the door behind you. He hadn’t got an answer yet.

“Oh! Uh! Yes, yes I-I’d love to… to-to-to go out with you.”

“Really?” He asked with a tone which earned a frightened expression from you. Was that really so surprising?

“I mean I… Great! I… I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Ok, great!”

A sigh of relief left your lungs with a small chuckle but the tension in the air grew higher. His eyes capturing and holding yours as he stepped closer to you.

“Are you guys snogging?” Alisa nagged again and your heart thumping at a faster speed that you just let out a nervous giggle to cover the situation.

“I’m sorry. She can be so annoying sometimes.”

“Maybe she would… calm down if she got what she wants.” He murmured deeply and smiled with his eyes. His hands tucking some strands of hair behind your ears before cupping your warm cheeks.

“I mean… she just got her heart broken, she deserves you to kiss me.”

“For Alisa.” You whispered placing your hands atop of his. Your gaze resting on his mouth for a moment before you closed your eyes.

His lips pressed to yours felt like the softest place on earth. The kiss was sweet and slow and brief but sent divine vibrations through your body.

“I’ll text you the details.” He said after he detached his lips from yours. His hands still framing your face. You looked up at him with a broad smile on your face and a warm feeling in your chest.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

The restaurant was lighted through small panes of stained glass which gave only dim light to the room and the walls were painted dark red with beautiful golden flowers on it. Perfect for a romantic date.

“Can I ask you a question?” Pedro asked after you finished your meals. 

His eyes flickered with something you couldn’t understand but you nodded. He took your hand into his and started nervously rubbing lazy circles around your knuckles.

“Well, I like you very much and…” he stopped as he felt his mouth dry out then took a quick peek at your eyes searching for some sign of approval.

“I like you too, Pedro.” You said swiftly, encouraging him to continue.

“Soooo… Can we make it official? You know…I mean… would you be my girlfriend?”

His words made your heart skip a beat and gave you flutters in your stomach.

“Yes, yes, I’d love to.”

You squeezed his hands and showed him your brightest smile before leaning to kiss him with a sudden wash of lasciviousness that made him thrilled all the more.

You stumbled back until your head knocked against the door as soon as you managed to close it behind you. Pedro’s hand roamed your body up and down, his tongue hungrily tasting your mouth.

“Wait.” You giggled struggling to catch your ragged breath. 

“Bedroom.” You said and grabbed his hand to drag him through the apartment straight to your bedroom.

You excused yourself to the bathroom to change your tight dress to something more leisure and to freshen up yourself a bit. You hurriedly picked up a short and an asymmetric oversized T-shirt which you normally wear while going to bed.

As you stepped into the bedroom, the air was already filled with tension. Slowly and nervously, you walked to the nightstand to put your earrings on it when you felt Pedro wrap his arms around you from behind. Inhaling your scent he tightened his hug around your body then tucked some of your loose strands of hair behind your ear before kissing your cheek.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered against your ear causing you to shiver frantically.

“I was away for five minutes.”

“I know but I missed you.” He mumbled sweetly and caught your lips in a fierce kiss.

His hands gingerly slid down your sides and came up underneath your shirt following your every curve but before they reached your breasts he stopped. You shuddered at the feeling of his touch on your bare skin and let out a small sigh. Placing your hands on top of his you guided his touch downward and tucked his hands underneath the edge of your shorts. Your lack of underwear took his breath away. He groaned against your lips and you already felt his hardness growing as he slowly peeled off the pants. Your breathing became short and rapid as he moved his hands upward and pulled your shirt off leaving you to stand naked and insecure. Soft lips kissing your shoulder. You shuddered.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” He asked melting you against his strong shoulder at the pet name he used.

“I would feel better if there wasn’t only me who’s naked in this room.” You answered and turned around to face him.

“You are so beautiful.” He said, his piercing gaze resting on your face heating it up like crazy.

Rolling your eyes you smiled sheepishly but his expression remained serious as his gaze traveled across every inch of your face. His warm, tender, fond eyes.

With careful fingers, you unbuttoned his shirt feeling his stare all over your body now. His eyes drank up the view as it was raindrops to parched soil. Rolling the shirt off of his broad shoulders you slid your palms along the hairless chest raising goosebumps on his skin. You tried to stifle a mischevious smile to appear on your lips but your eyes couldn’t hide how much you enjoyed it. You clearly had a strong effect on him. Heaving in a long breath filled with the heady scent of his skin you peered up to him through your lashes and met with an expression you’ve never seen on his face.

The warm and tender gaze turned black and intense filled with carnal desire. Cheeks flushed warm with blood, lips parted, brows slightly frowned. He looked like a predator waiting for his prey to move.

He placed an arm around your naked back, the other hand finding its way to the back of your head holding it still so he could crush his mouth on yours and kiss you with such ravenous passion that caused you to heave a sigh and moan out loud. His chest pressing against your own felt so hot if you hadn’t known any better, you would’ve thought he had a high fever. He kissed you as he had starved for you and you could feel the rise of passion took over your body which made him even more eager.

“Get to bed!” He commanded and you quickly threw yourself among the cool sheets, covering yourself. He pulled out a shiny little package from his pocket and placed it on the nightstand. Then he took off his jeans tossing them to the floor and moved to climb under the sheets.

“Oh, no-no-no-no!” You protested with an impish grin. “You’ve already seen me naked.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled softly and tossed his boxer briefs to the pile of clothes on the floor. You couldn’t help but stare at his length instinctively licking your lips at the sight and he found himself thinking about how it might feel fucking your pretty mouth.

“You satisfied now?” He asked biting his lip.

You responded with a naughty smile and lifted the blanket to offer him room underneath. He crawled hovering above you and you brought your arms to wrap around his neck as he kissed you softly on your lips. His skin felt wonderful against yours.

Your breath rising into an edgy whine as the soft lips detached from yours finding their way to your neck. His teeth gently grazed the sensitive area before sucking a mouthful of skin into his mouth, sending tingling sensation through your body. His mouth sliding lower and lower on your body. Kissing, licking, sucking or biting the skin down to your heated folds.

His teeth sunk into the flesh of your thighs, inflicting a small scream in your throat. You moved your head so that your eyes could meet with his. You sighed for he looked so sexy with his hair a mess and his lips swollen after intently caressing and tasting every inch of your body. His tongue trailing his lips before pressing against your throbbing clit, causing your body to explode with overwhelming pleasure at the heavenly contact.

“Oh, god!” You panted throwing your head back against the pillow. Your fingers automatically found their way into his dark hair and your hips involuntarily bucked into his face. His tongue quickly built up more and more pleasure deep within you until you could barely stand it when he stopped and with a definite but gentle movement slid a finger into you.

“Uuuugh, fuck!” You cried louder this time and felt another finger join to please you. He groaned against your center as silky wetness flowed into his hand. Knowing that he can get you so aroused, so ready, was turning him on so much that he could feel his erection twitching with need.

“Pedro! Awwh! Please…”

He understood your pleading and reached up to the nightstand for the package. Gently you stroked his member while he opened the foil and exchanged a mischievous look. It was so weird how confident and powerful he could make you feel.

You felt him settle between your thighs and you rolled your hips giving him the sign to move. He entered you slowly, filling you up until you take all of him. Your eyes closed shut and a low groan escaped your mouth at the sensation that sent ripples of sweet excitement running across your body. You curled the tips of your fingers into his hips as he picked up a steady speed sliding in and out of you, stretching your walls around him.

“You look so pretty like this.” He breathed before burying his head among your breasts. Catching a nipple between his lips he sucked it hard causing you to cry out loud.

Your vision went white as he hit a spot and you felt your climax reach its high. His thrust became more slow and sloppy spreading the hot pleasure of your orgasm all over your body like wildfire. A long, deep groan brought you back from your trance as he reached his own climax after a few more thrusts.

As your breaths calmed down reaching a steady rhythm Pedro lightly nuzzled your neck and placed a delicate kiss on your collarbone where he found a spot he sucked earlier leaving a dark mark on your skin. His mouth found yours and began to hungrily devour your kisses.

“I’m sorry it didn’t take long.” He smiled as he removed himself off of you and rolled beside you.

“I’ll make it up to you later. Just give me a few minutes.” He added causing you to giggle.

His arms so naturally going to wrap around your body as he pulled you flush against him. He brought your hand to his mouth to kiss it tenderly then held it to rest on his heart.

“I can’t believe it’s real.” You whispered knocking your forehead against his to feel him as close as possible.

“You know…” He started before pecking your lips playfully then continued.

“When I first saw you at the bar I was thinking who could be so lucky to have you? And then we talked and I was like, noooo! No one on this earth deserves you. And now I’m here in your bed, holding you in my arms and I still can’t believe you’re mine.” His kind words made you feel loved and special.

His head lifted to look up at your eyes and you had to stop yourself from saying something stupid. You smiled. He loved your smile.

“Well, you better get used to it ’cause I’m planning to be yours for a while.” You said snuggling up to him and smirking against his chest as he tightened his arms around you.

“The longer the better!” He purred sweetly and in a low voice he added:

“Forever would be the best.”


End file.
